


Bury the Hatchet

by notenoughcoffee



Series: Ignored Instincts [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Cleves makes a huge mistake. Boleyn makes sure she knows it.





	Bury the Hatchet

Cleves pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to alleviate the mounting aggravation that was bound to escalate the situation. She had known this was going to be a mistake the minute that it was suggested. Wishing, not for the first time that evening, that she had not ignored her instincts to give this a hard pass and go for a long, leisurely walk instead, she continued to apply pressure. 

 

“Of all the stupid things you could have done, this has got to be one of the worst. I honestly can’t even believe you right now,” Boleyn’s protestations were growing increasingly more high-pitched and louder in volume. Cleves wasn’t entirely surprised by the reaction she was getting. It was bound to happen eventually. She just had not been prepared for it to happen so quickly.

 

She dropped her hand from her face. “Look, just forget it, yeah? We’ll pretend it didn’t happen,” she said quietly in an attempt to mollify the girl.

 

“Yeah, Anne. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just keep going,” Howard’s timid voice chimed in, but Cleves knew even if Boleyn had been able to hear her, it wouldn’t have made a difference. She reached over to pat Howard’s hand to acknowledge the support she had shown. 

 

“Pretend it didn’t happen? Look at it! It’s happened! It’s already over!” Boleyn’s cheeks and neck were flaring an unbecoming shade of crimson. She had risen from her seat on the floor to her knees and was gesturing wildly in Cleves’ direction. “This is your fault!” She shouted gesturing to Cleves again.

 

Cleves saw Parr’s face peering around the door frame, assessing what was happening before swiftly making an exit, not wanting to get involved.  _ She may be the smartest of us after all _ , she thought.

 

Seymour shifted uncomfortable, trying to communicate something to Howard without drawing any attention to herself. Cleves assumed it had something to do with putting some distance between themselves and the raging beast that was becoming ever more red with fury.

 

“It was only supposed to be a bit of fun. Can we just bury the hatchet on this?” 

 

“Only if I can bury it in your skull,” Boleyn bellowed. 

 

All of the other women visibly flinched. Howard paled dramatically, catching on to Seymour’s earlier signals and slowly started to scoot away from the table.

 

Cleves had had enough. Her patience was long gone, and a headache was developing rapidly. “Now you're just being ridiculous,” she murmured more to placate herself than for Boleyn to hear. 

 

Unfortunately, Boleyn had indeed heard her mumbling.

 

“Ridiculous? I’ll show you ridiculous,” Boleyn screamed and suddenly tiny projectiles were hurled in Cleves’ direction. She had only just enough time to register the board heading straight for her face before she was able to put her hands up in defense. It clattered to the floor, causing no significant damage other than bruised pride.

 

Throwing out her last jab before taking her leave, “Who the fuck puts a hotel on Old Kent Road?” Boleyn stomped her way out of the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can't we just bury the hatchet on this?" "Only if I can bury it in your skull"
> 
> Monopoly should never be played amongst family or friends.


End file.
